


XMAS 2020

by joli_camarillo



Series: Christmas 2020 Drabbles-ALL AROUND THE AU [1]
Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Married Life, XMAS 2020, XMAS Drabbles, XMAS during COVID-19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: AU of 2020 XMAS DRABBLES-MULTI FIC IN NATURE
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Series: Christmas 2020 Drabbles-ALL AROUND THE AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041529
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. STATION19-GREY'S ANATOMY XMAS 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 is a year of 'firsts': the first year Herrera and Sullivan spend as a married  
> couple; also MARINA'S first year to spend a Christmas; TRAVEMETT are back together,  
> and Jack and Inara are a thing. Nearly 100% AU

When AHS aka Andy Herrera-Sullivan (see the 'play on words' re **AOC***?) announces that she and Sullivan  
would spend most of the day celebrating TOGETHER instead of gathering at one of the team's homes as they usually do, most  
of them are gracious enough to not complain very much. "Hey!", her Captain catches up to her as she starts down the stairs.  
"I get why Sullivan expects you to spend the day with HIM, but...the 19 usually does Christmas together."

"It's not just _Robert_ ; my Tia Sandra and her family...it's their first Christmas with ME, and as weird as it is for you and the  
team, I'm married and he obviously has expectations: the least of which are to spend major holidays with his family, which is ME. I'm all  
that he has now-until the family expands."

"HOOOO-are you?"--

"Slow it down-if I AM, and I neither confirm nor deny because I'd tell _Robert_ before anyone. I have to respect that 'new norm',  
which is that he comes first now, Mai. You're no less important, just...not number 1."

"I know; I get it...Carina is very quickly becoming my family. And now that my Mom and I, and even MASON are rec-connecting, I can't say  
that we won't spend the whole day together. What about Gibson, Miller, etc though?"

"Oooo-me voy! They're all grown people, Captain-they'll have to figure it out! Robert's waiting, byeeeee!"

She passed Carina DeLuca on her way out, pointing up to Maya on the catwalk. The OB waves from the reception desk, winking at  
Cutler before saying loudly "WOW, Cutler! Kudos on the pectoralis major and deltoid development!"

Playing along, Cutler adopts an 'aw shucks' manner: "Speaking professionally, do you mind a quick assessment?" He starts around the desk  
before from above them Maya, through gritted teeth (though still LOUDLY), says: "If you touch him I will set this whole fucking station on fire!  
And YOU, Dave Cutler-you're working on Christmas!"

"I'm FUCKING ON YOU, Maya Bishop!" Carina smirked.

Cutler adds "YEAH, Cap-she's fucking on you!"

"SHUT IT, Cutler! AND YOU-get up here...and it's not 'fucking on you': it's fucking WITH you!"

NOTE: of course the characters would restrain from yelling curses from reception, though this IS an AU!

 **AOC*** : ALEXANDRA OCASIO-CORTEZ


	2. BLINDSPOT XMAS 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reade-Zapata Christmas list (to be continued) MORE AU...  
> 

The Christmas Guest List so far (preliminary)  
Jane, Kurt Weller, and twins Sara and Edward  
Avery Drabkin  
Allie Knight, Conor Laus and Bethany Weller  
W. Patterson, Gord Enver and Boston A. Crab  
Matthew Weitz  
Linda Weller (Kurt's Mom)  
Afreen Iqbal  
Brianna Mercer  
Sarah and Sawyer Weller

Before she can finish the list, daughter Nat(alia) toddles into the dining room, her toy rabbit clutched in one arm. Without a word she  
pushes her mother's legs apart and tries to climb onto her lap. "OIGA!" (HEY!!), Tasha scolds the little one, gently cradling her to her bosom.  
"¿Su hermanito?" she asks.

The baby responds: "Papi."

In the master bedroom she finds Edgar Reade asleep, sprawled on his side of their huge bed, with 11-month-old Laz(aro) nestled in the crook of  
his arm. This is the former CIA/FBI agent's second Christmas with Nat as part of the family, the first with Laz. And lying with the two children between  
them, she ruminates about possibly adding a FIFTH Reade-Zapata to their home...she'll raise the possibility with Reade after the holidays...

SPANISH-ENGLISH  
  
Oiga: Hey/Excuse me (formal)  
"¿Su hermanito?": Your Little Brother?


	3. ALL RISE XMAS 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola-Coaster wants Robin home for the Holidays-NO EXCUSES!

"If you won't make it it's better to say so, because if I tell my parents YES and it's NO...WELL: you already KNOW, Robin!"

"Lo-I want Roxy and Charles on my back? Don't forget-MY parents expect me as well. Now, you're stressing me!"

"Alright, alright...new subject...I'm planning on asking over RACHEL, MARK and AMY, SHERRI, SARA, 'LEMILY', BENNER"...

"WhoaWhoaWhoa-Lem-I-Who?"

"Emily Lopez and Luke Watkins, brain trust!"

"Just SAY THAT THEN-how am I supposed to keep up with these 'cutesy' nicknames?!"

"ANY-way!", Lola continued, "Is there anyone I should not invite?"

"Baby, you know this is your area. My job is to be there two days prior."


End file.
